purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Hollis
"Princess Stephanie enthralls the entire cosmos! Oh excuse me, but today the eighth grade, tomorrow the whole universe!" Stephanie Renee Hollis is Nicole Whittaker's best friend, as well as a member of The Ones, and one of the most popular girls in school. Stephanie excels at track and loves makeup and animals. It is implied that there might be a possible romance between her and Chaz Franklin. She is of African-American descent. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her birthday is July 8th. Stephanie was voiced by Anastacia McPherson and Anais Morgan. Background Stephanie is the only child of Stephen and Ruth Hollis. Her dad is a veterinarian who played soccer in university. Her mom has strict rules about Stephanie not being allowed to wear makeup or two-piece swimsuits. Ruth has a sister named Jaine who lives in California. Jaine is Stephanie’s cool aunt who sends along jewelry and clothes. Stephanie used to style herself very plainly, but between school years her mom and her aunt taught her how to do cool hairstyles that boosted her confidence to explore fashion and make new friends. She is a frequent customer of Celine's Salon (a beauty parlor in Whistling Pines); the owner is best friends with Stephanie's mom. Steph has traveled outside of the Whistling Pines neighborhood to California and the Bahamas. She likes Jamaica especially. Her father often brings home animals from his vet practice on a temporary basis so Stephanie is comfortable around most pets. She is so compassionate with animals that she gets sick when her cats go after prey, hating that her pets are hurting smaller creatures. Despite her being an advocate for pet adoption and her dad being a vet, Stephanie’s own cats have not been spayed and neutered; the female having a litter of kittens during September of 8th grade. Some of the kittens were born with stub tails due to the sire being a Manx cat. In addition to two black cats, Snag and Willie, Stephanie also has a Chinese shar pei named Chang and a parrot named Panama. She hopes to someday release Panama back into the rain forests of Latin America. Sometime before the events of New School, Stephanie joined with the elite clique known as The Ones with Nicole Whittaker and Whitney Weiss. Personality In the Rockett games, Stephanie is relaxed and haughty. She refers to herself as “Princess Stephanie” and seems to think of social dynamics as a conquest. Her popular status makes her act superior to many of her classmates unless they are aligned in a club or team sport. She’s much kinder to teammates than she is to almost anyone else. In Secret Paths to the Sea, Stephanie describes herself as shy and moody. Within this game she seems very open to making new friends no matter their social status. As she gains confidence through fashion choices, she starts to get the attention of popular peers like Nicole Whittaker by just being herself. Of all the girls in the popular clique The Ones, Stephanie is the person who seems the least concerned with earning the approval of others. She is very self-assured and knows that she is gorgeous and strong. She wishes her mom let her wear makeup, and she rebels a little from the rule as she’s seen applying mascara and lip gloss sometimes. But she gets validation when her crush Chaz says that she looks better without makeup than some girls do with it on. Interests & Skills Stephanie’s main interests are fashion, athletics, and animal rights. She plays basketball, runs track, and is a skilled soccer player. In soccer, she can play any field position. She won third place in the hundred meter dash on the track field. With animal rights she is a member of the Faux Fur Tribe, a group dedicated to keeping animal fur out of the fashion industry. She hasn’t mentioned any stance on consuming meat or animal by-products as part of animal activism. Stephanie also advocates for pet adoption from shelters and not buying from breeders. In fact, several classmates have gotten their housepets via Stephanie or one of her adoption events. Her friend Nicole tries to get Stephanie interested in drama and acting, but Stephanie is firmly against participating in theater, saying she’s not interested in being fake. Conversely, she often has to defend her athletics career to Nicole who considers the sweaty sports unglamorous. Some potential other talents and interests can be gleaned from a charm bracelet in Stephanie’s locker with the following charms: a ballerina, a horseshoe, a horse, a flower (daisy), a mouse, a house, a star, and a pair of dice (totaling 7 when face up on the bracelet). Her favorite colors are lavender and pink. Relationships As a member of The Ones clique, Stephanie hangs out with fellow members Nicole and Whitney more than anyone else. She also frequently associates with Cleve Goodstaff, Chaz Franklin, and Max Diamond. She has a crush on Chaz, but never asks him out. In the Starfire Soccer Challenge, she is friendly with fellow teammate Ginger Baskin. The player can even choose to make Stephanie one of Ginger’s training partners before the big soccer tryouts, and Stephanie will introduce Ginger to her parents. Her animosity is with Mavis, Rockett, and Princilla Jordan. Geeky Mavis is already disliked by the Ones and Stephanie particularly doesn’t like her since “The Source” was lost on the first day of school. The Ones make fun of Mavis and her claims of being psychic but still try to use her to locate the missing diary and are mad that she won’t help them. Rockett is on Nicole’s radar as a potentially cool person. Since Nicole won’t commit on whether she likes Rockett or not, Stephanie doesn’t know how to feel towards her either. Is Rockett a threat to Stephanie’s popularity and staying on Nicole’s good side? Stephanie errs on the side of discouraging any friendly connection to her. Princilla Jordan is a girl from another school, but she runs into Stephanie and Chaz at the African-American Leaders of Tomorrow events that all of them attend. Both Princilla and Stephanie have crushes on Chaz, and their subtle competition breeds some bad feelings. Stephanie finds Princilla’s attempts to flirt with Chaz pathetic but she worries that Chaz actually likes it. Princilla often acts like she can’t even remember who Stephanie is and tries to downplay her achievements when conversing/corresponding with Chaz. Academics Stephanie has Mr. Baldus as her homeroom teacher. She is an A/B average student; her worst subject is math and her best subject is physical education. Each year Whistling Pines Jr. High selects one boy and girl in the eighth grade class to be representatives at the African-American Leaders of Tomorrow Congress, and Stephanie is chosen over Nakili as the girl representative. From October 26-29, she and Chaz Franklin spoke at the AALOT congress. Stephanie’s speech, given on Oct. 27, was titled “Get Ready! Here Comes the Faux Fur Tribe!” on how caring for animals helps the planet, too. Stephanie also publicizes how hairless cats are susceptible to sunburn which is of great interest to Chairman of the School Board, Barry Marcia, who has a hairless cat named Cuddles. For these animal rights efforts, she is awarded the Whistling Pines Humanitarian Citation with a formal ceremony in February. In What Kind of Friend Are You?, Stephanie runs for 8th grade class Secretary on The Ones' ticket and wins against Rockett on the CSG ticket. In the school talent show that takes place during Who's Running This Show? Stephanie uses her pet parrot to say its catchphrases for a performance with Cleve and Max in a comedy routine. Plots Secret Paths to the Sea Stephanie describes herself as shy and moody. When her mom and her aunt from California gave her some styling tips and new ways to do her hair, Stephanie started being noticed at school and began making friends. She now feels her sense of style gives her the confidence needed to be popular. However, Whitney Weiss started copying key aspects of her look and Stephanie is defensive. One day, popular girl Nicole is admiring Stephanie’s beaded braids and Stephanie produces a beautiful necklace during the conversation. Nicole thinks it’s cool but not quite her style. Whitney overhears them talking and later gets Nicole’s attention by wearing a similar necklace. It’s closer to what Nicole likes, and she asks to borrow it in exchange for Whitney getting to play computer games with her after school. Stephanie witnesses the exchange and confronts Whitney about where she bought the jewelry and infers that Whitney only got it because she saw Nicole admiring Stephanie’s necklace first. Whitney denies any similarities between their styles or that she’s copying Stephanie to get Nicole’s attention. When they stand next to each other, the similarities are easy to see as Whitney is also wearing beads in her hair and her necklace is the same color palette as Stephanie's. After traveling her path, a tropical coastline garden leading to tide pools, Stephanie decides that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery and that no matter what Whitney does, Stephanie has inner qualities that no one can copy - making her the only one who can ever be “the real me.” The secret stones on her necklace are Individuality, Kindness, Maturity, the story stone, and one unknown that has an animation of a girl boldly wearing the same outfit as another offended girl behind her. Her story is "Waipalo Forgets Himself." Rockett's New School The night before the first day of school, Nicole gives a letter to Stephanie telling her to meet her in the Birdcage before Whitney gets there so they can talk about Whitney allegedly going on a date with Arnold Zeitbaum - something that could ruin their clique’s reputation. Stephanie is entrusted with one of Nicole’s secret diaries, referred to as "The S. S." or "The Source." Stephanie’s first possible appearance is in the Birdcage as Rockett sits next to Jessie Marbella before school. She doesn’t have any dialogue but stands next to Nicole and Whitney as they talk about Nicole not changing her style for the new school year and wondering who the new girl is. According to Stephanie's locker, she and Nicole were "not impressed" by Rockett's introduction when the new girl had to stand up and make a speech in homeroom. Stephanie is not shown with the Ones at their lunch table, although it is assumed she usually sits with them. It is after lunch that Stephanie gets a letter from Nicole asking her if she returned the Source yet because she cannot find it. Her final possible appearance is in the girls’ bathroom at the end of the school day. Rockett has gone into the bathroom and hidden in a stall while other girls come in. Stephanie is at the mirror applying mascara when Mavis Wartella-Depew bursts in asking if anyone has seen Rockett. Stephanie replies, “Who?” and does not engage again until Mavis bumps her, making her smudge her makeup. Stephanie yells at Mavis and then storms out of the bathroom. Rockett's Tricky Decision Before the events of the school day, Stephanie and Nicole have purchased birthday gifts for Whitney. They gave her a scarf, rose barrettes, seashells, and perfume. Ruben Rosales is causing a commotion in morning science class by grossing Rockett out with a fake frog and Dana teasing Rockett about her reaction. Their teacher Mr. Shuliss breaks up the conversation by sending Rockett to work in a group with Arnold and Mavis at the back, calling Stephanie over to take Rockett’s place with Ruben and Dana’s lab group at the front. Mavis comments to Rockett that it looks like Ruben’s group is having fun together, including Stephanie. At some point after this lab, Cleve asks to borrow Stephanie’s notes from science class since his are illegible. Stephanie has asked Mavis for help in locating "the Source" (Nicole's journal) that she lost on the first day of school. Mavis has advised her to give a gift to Nicole as a peace offering and focus good thoughts on the gift; the principle of giving and receiving should restore the lost journal to Stephanie. Per this advice, Stephanie has a jeweled, golden bracelet in her locker as the planned present for Nicole. On Halloween night, Stephanie attends Max’s house party. She comes dressed as a green parrot. If the player chooses for Rockett to attend the party from the start, she’ll stick close to Stephanie and Whitney. The two mostly ignore her as they seem to know everyone at the party while Rockett knows almost no one. Stephanie starts talking about how she can’t wait to see Nicole’s amazing costume, and Rockett asks what makes the outfit special. Stephanie just scoffs at the question and teases her for not knowing in the first place. Rockett's Secret Invitation If the player gets Rockett sent to the principal’s office, Rockett can run into Stephanie afterward. As Rockett slumps against the wall, Stephanie is passing by and stops to ask if Rockett is okay and offers to walk her to the nurse’s office. Rockett says she’s fine - just having a personal struggle - which leads Stephanie to interrogate her about rumors of Rockett finding someone else’s personal property and keeping it. Stephanie believes she has The Source which belongs to Nicole and was misplaced on the first day of school. Rockett insists her problem has nothing to do with Stephanie; it’s about the CSGs. Stephanie immediately loses interest in the conversation. “That is just so non-gorgeous my mind doesn’t even want to have to look at it.” She leaves, telling Rockett to have fun with her “twerpy little friends.” After school ends, depending on the player's choice, The Ones, including Stephanie, discover Rockett showing off her photo album to Cleve, Chaz, and Max in the cafeteria. The album is a hit with all of them as long as Rockett isn’t shy about it. Stephanie tells her directly that she’s very impressed with Rockett’s talent in photography. Over winter break, Whitney invites Stephanie and her other friends in The Ones over to her house for a big Hanukkah party. Rockett's First Dance Stephanie is in homeroom when Ruben catches Rockett daydreaming about the upcoming Valentine’s dance. It’s announced that Rockett won the design competition for the dance’s theme (Caribbean Heartscapade); and Stephanie advises Rockett to decorate the stage so that it compliments whomever wins King and Queen of Hearts. Depending on player choices, Whitney and Stephanie can run into Rockett in the school hallway and invite her over to figure out outfits for the dance with them after school. Rockett declines, pretty sure about what she’s going to wear. The player can decide if Rockett arrives to the dance with The Ones. If so, then the girls will enter the gym and talk about how good they all look tonight. Arnold Zeitbaum starts making his way over to them to ask for a dance. The Ones will turn Arnold down cruelly in two scenarios, but if Wolf shows up to rescue Nicole from having to dance with Arnold, then moments later Stephanie is announced as the winner for Queen of Hearts with Wolf as King. Nicole looks displeased but tries to act happy for her friend. Stephanie appears in the crowd and background for the rest of the night, dancing enthusiastically. Rockett's Camp Adventures For most of this game, Stephanie is in Nicole’s shadow. After stepping off the bus to Camp Luna, Nicole tries to intimidate Gabriella into giving up her spot at the front of the registration line for herself and Stephanie. When Sharla tells her to back off, Nicole tries to get Rockett to convince Gabriella to move. Regardless of what Rockett does, Nicole and Stephanie end up at the front of the line. Groups of campers sit at tables for orientation and whomever they sit with become their camp teams. Stephanie is on the red pine cones team with Nicole and Sharla. Stephanie attends the evening campfire and listens to Ruben play a song on his guitar. She leaves early with Nicole to go back to the cabins and sleep while the other campers hear Cleve tell a scary story. When Gabriella goes missing on a hike through the Crystal Caverns, Stephanie and Nicole seem indifferent to the danger she could be in. The Ones threaten to tell the camp counselors that other girls are going off the path to rescue her; even if Rockett promises not to tattle on the rescue party, Stephanie points out that she made no such promises and intends to alert the adults. For the talent show, Nicole and Stephanie perform a reenactment of a "hostile corporate takeover." Stephanie seems sure that it will be the best act of the night; but for some reason, she refuses to go along with the script that Nicole wrote and tanks the performance. Starfire Soccer Challenge Stephanie is a member of the American Youth Soccer Organization (AYSO) and plays on the team the Fireflies with other members of Whistling Pines Jr. High. Her parents come to watch her play and wear fan t-shirts with Stephanie’s picture. The player can choose to have Ginger approach Stephanie after their victory in the semi-final match. Stephanie introduces Ginger to her parents and they offer snacks to the girls. At school in the cafeteria, Stephanie is sitting with Nicole; the soccer team is at the same table when Rockett sits down and shares the news about the tryouts for the Starfire soccer team. Stephanie passes Ginger a note that the player can decode; the message says Stephanie definitely wants to tryout for the Starfires. Once the player decodes Stephanie’s note in Ginger’s gym bag, a vignette will play about Stephanie’s experience with soccer: She hates that Nicole labels her a Major Sports Twit (MST) for playing soccer at all and worries that trying out for a national team would make Nicole end their friendship. But she also thinks soccer is way better than Nicole’s more feminine interests, and she decides that if Nicole ends their friendship just over Stephanie playing soccer then it’s Nicole’s loss - not hers. Before the weekend, Nicole and Stephanie are shopping at the mall and run into Ginger and Sharla in front of the shoe store. Ginger wants to try on a pair of cool sneakers featured in the shop window. Stephanie highly recommends them, owning a pair herself. She and Nicole continue shopping, leaving Ginger to decide if she’s buying the cool shoes or athletic cleats instead. The Fireflies win the championship game on Saturday and go out for pizza to celebrate. After tryouts, no matter how well the player does with Ginger's results, Stephanie always makes the Starfire soccer team as a forward. Rockett's World What Kind of Friend Are You? The Ones are running for class office against the CSGs and Sporks. Stephanie is hoping to be class secretary. Despite Rockett being offered the position of vice-president on the Ones’ ticket, Nicole hasn't told Whitney, who is under the assumption that she will have the position. When Whitney gets the news, she’s furious that Nicole would try and push her out like this. Stephanie sees where both of her friends are coming from and is caught in the middle. She understands Whitney feels excluded, but also knows Nicole is right to include Rockett for getting the “indie” vote and thinks that Whitney needs to realize it’s for the greater good of the team. Who's Running This Show? Stephanie was originally going to do a cheerleading act with The Ones for the school talent show. When stage manager Rockett notices Stephanie looks sad, they discuss Stephanie's pet parrot, Panama, and how lately the bird has been depressed. Stephanie's dad brought home a kitten while he looks for a permanent owner, and Panama feels neglected since he usually enjoys being the center of attention. Rockett recommends that Stephanie make an act in the talent show using the parrot so he can be in the spotlight again. She loves the idea and takes the last audition spot to give herself time to get an act together. At first Stephanie wants to ask the bird questions and use his catchphrases for comedic responses. However, her questions are boring and lack entertainment value. Stephanie feels offended that Rockett turns down the questions without coming up with a solution when the parrot act was her idea in the first place. Panama's recovery is very important to Stephanie and she stands behind the talent show as the means to cheering up her beloved parrot. It isn't until Cleve and Max audition with terrible jokes that a solution is presented. Panama's catchphrases are hilarious when they follow bad puns, so Stephanie teams up with Cleve and Max for a killer comedy bit; their act in the talent show is highly entertaining. Purple Moon Place On the now-defunct Purple Moon website, clicking on Stephanie's picture would lead you to her personal page called "Stephanie's Island Kingdom". Purple Moon Place Treasures See: /Treasures/ Images StephaniePouch.jpg Stephanie Adventure Poses.png Stephanie Yearbook.png Stephanie-0.png Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Secret Paths Characters Category:Starfire Soccer Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students